monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Did You Know?
Did you know that if you crouch using X before gathering for things like herbs or tears you gather much faster compared to standing up? (compliments to tetramin) *Did you know that from all melee weapon types, there's a specific attack/s that gives you Anti Windpress Large and Anti stagger like, which prevents you from staggering from small attacks. A famous example of this is Great Sword and Long Sword, which grants both effects so long a you keep comboing. So, next time you go on a hunt, find out which attack from that weapon type that gives the special effect and abuse it, as it'll certainly help you out. *Did you know that the name Shogun was taken from a military rank in Japan and Daimyo from the meaning Lord of the Territory. Shoguns are a higher rank than Daimyo's. Thats probably why Shogun is stronger than Daimyo. But the highest rank is Emperor, so who knows maybe there will be another crab headed our way! *Did you know that if you throw a smoke bomb to Chameleos, it will temporarily make him visible, so every now and then, it's always good to bring a smoke bomb or two when departing to fight a Chameleos. And did you know that hot air balloons also helps alot? All you have to do is wave at it for it to work, and it will give you an instant psychoserum effect, so when in doubt, wave at the balloon when you see it, but on some quest this only works once. *Did you know that some monster requires a specific element for you to break a specific monster's part? A famous example of this is Teostra and Lunastra, which requires a Dragon element to break their horn. And Chameleos. *Also, did you know that Congalala and Emerald Congalala are very suspectible to meat traps? All you have to do is place a meat down and he will eat it in the middle of the battle, so bring those meats with you next time you want to fight a Congalala or a Emerald Congalala! *Did you know that all Barrel Bombs do the same amount of damage to every monster? Both the armored White Fatalis and Elder Yian Kut-Ku receive the same amount of damage. *Did you know that some gathering spot DON'T have a gathering icon? An example of this is at area 2 in Forest and Hills at the entrance from area 1, and the Desert in area 10. So, next time you go around gathering materials or treasure hunting, it never hurts to try your luck and check some places that have yet to be discovered. *That Dual Swords may give you an instant Wind Press skill while in Demonization mode? *That prey type monsters may split in half when attacked mid-air? *That in Area 4 of the Jungle, Black Pearls can be obtained from a gathering spot near the shore? *That Pressing the Circle Button after backhopping with your Gunlance will reload it? *That you can use items while your Sword and Shield is drawn? *That you can skip the animations and videos like the cats cooking, by pressing "Select"? *That in "Desert" you can climb and jump trough the hole in the well to go easier to the caves? *That Art of Unsheathing Negates negative Affinity? This means Negative Affinity Weapons like Tigrex Katana's unsheath attack is a positive Affinity Attack! *That the Gunnery Master/King skill now works With Gunlance shells in MHFU unlike in MHF2? *Kirin's name is known as a Mythical beast in Chinese Culture? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirin *Pressing SQUARE while charging a bow will make the character do a back jump(when stading still) or roll(when moving)? References that weakening a monster's tail with a hammer will allow you to cut it off with a boomerang.